Dr. Quack's Quack-Fire Quiz
:For the answers of the Quack-Fire Quiz, click here. 'Dr. Quack's Quack-Fire Quiz i's a game show section in ''Yooka-Laylee''. The game-shows are hosted by Dr. Quack in order to prevent Yooka and Laylee from progressing. In order to beat the quiz, the duo must answer obtain ten points with three lives. A quick answer awards two points, and a delayed answer (that is still given within the nine-second deadline) awards one point. There are four quizzes in total. Each quiz takes place in Hivory Towers in between sectors. The topics of each quiz's set of questions about the world that came before the quiz. Dr. Quack Responses If Question is Missed: * "Poor! All these answers are on the internet, by the way." * "Incorrect! How'd you even get this far?" * "Diddums! Was that one too tough?" * "Nope! I'd let you ask the audience, if we had one." * "Wrong! I bet your pub quiz team is the worst." * "Oops! Player's guides are available, FYI." * "You're not very good at this, are you?" * "Do pay attention! That was the easiest question of the bunch." * "Unlucky! Would you like to phone a friend?" If Question is Right: * "Bah! You've been reading Yookapedia, haven't you?" * "Curses! You're clearly cheating now." * "Blast! You definitely read that answer reflected on my glass!" * "Flaming Fowl! These are clearly too easy." * "Humph! Bring on the next question." * "Fiddlesticks! How did you get that one?" * "Eek! That was the toughest question." * "Crackers! I knew I should've made these harder." * "Gah! Why did I make these multiple choice?" * "Meh! Even a daft-looking lizard is right once a day." * "Oomph! I hope you're not looking at your cell phone..." * "Argh! A lucky guess, surely." If the duo answers quickly: * "Double curses! A super quick correct answer! That's a 2-pointer..." If the duo loses: * "Oh, what a shame, you appear to have run out of lives! Unlucky. Better luck next time." If the duo wins the first quiz: * "Blast! The presentation slides for this quiz clearly pitched it as 'impossible.'" * "That defeat's definitely going to come up in my next performance review." * "No matter, I'll make sure the next quiz is so tough that even a player's guide won't help you!" * "Until next time, dimwits! Mawahaha!" If the duo wins the second quiz: * "Blast! You beat my final quiz!" * "I'll have my revenge... in this game, or the next! Mawahaha!" If the duo wins the third quiz: * "Impossible! You've beaten the final, most challenging Quackfire Quiz!" * "Grrr... Fine! I won't stop you confronting 'The Boss'. But make no mistake, you'll be the real loser in that tussle! Mawahaha!" Trivia * Dr. Quack refers to the quiz as his "Quack-Fire Quiz", but a loading screen tip refers to it as the Quick-Fire Quiz instead. * Dr. Quack's Quiz Time closely resembles the trivia-related end game segments from the ''Banjo-Kazooie'' Series. * In response to answering a question correctly, Dr. Quack will state the following "Bah! You've been reading Yookapedia, haven't you?" This is a reference to game wikis with game guides. "Yookapedia" is similarly named to wikis like "Bulbapedia" or "Wookiepedia." * There are 2 unused Quackfire Quizzes labeled 04 and 05 respectively. They are automatically counted as completed when completing the final quiz, so it's unknown where the last two would be used, but it is likely they were to be used after each world.https://tcrf.net/Yooka-Laylee_(Windows,_Mac_OS_X,_Linux) Category:Dr. Quack Category:Locations in Hivory Towers